


Together

by MoonSoda



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Sweet, breif mention of North (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSoda/pseuds/MoonSoda
Summary: Markus awakes one night, prompting Simon to check up on him. They share a moment together, working out a problem, and it ends in a way that Simon had imagined would never be.(POV - Simon)





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, I always pictured Simon having like, anxiety and nightmares, but then I thought, what about Markus??? So I was like, okay, time to write a fanfic. This is my first real, finished Fan Fic that I have ever written, so I really hope y'all like it. Feedback is greatly appreciated! I would love to know how I can improve and what you liked. Thanks for reading!

 

              It had been a few months after the Android Revolution. They had won, and the humans had backed off for now. Androids could live safely, and freely, and for that Simon was very grateful. Since the collapse of Jericho, _thankfully not the group, but the boat,_ the remaining Androids moved into an abandoned apartment complex. The main four leaders of Jericho, Markus, Simon, North and Josh, all live in neighboring apartments on the top floor. It’s quiet, peaceful, and you get a great view of the city from their windows.

              The Androids had settled in, and there hadn’t been much reason for concern. There was no immediate action that was needed to be taken, and from there, nobody knew really where to go. They had their freedom, their friends, their lovers… and they had their leader. But to Markus, leading was not as easy as he made it seem, and Simon could tell.

              Throughout the revolution, Simon became close with Markus. They stood side-by-side, strategizing and standing up for what was theirs. Simon admired Markus. His strength, charisma, and his leadership. He didn’t mind that the Android said to be Ra9 took over Jericho. It was the best thing that had ever happened to Simon, and Markus was still his best friend. Sometimes, Simon indulged in secret glances at Markus. Analyzing his face and his structure, watching him paint or talk to the group. He was almost certain that Markus had no idea just how highly Simon thought of him.

              Markus came to Simon for everything. When he needed support, Simon was there. When he and North didn’t work out, Simon was there for Markus to talk to. If Markus was uncertain about a choice, he would always ask Simon’s opinion on it. Simon was his right-hand man, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Quality time between two friends, two companions, talking about whatever they needed to. And of course, if Simon needed something, Markus would be his shoulder to lean on. It was mutual. But… was it as mutual as Simon subconsciously hoped?

             

              Markus sometimes breaks out of rest mode in the middle of the night. Simon, in the apartment next to him would hear the bed springs creak, as the leader stood up and paced around his room. Most of the androids owned beds, not for real reasons, but because it provided a comfortable space to enter rest mode, which many do. But Markus stirring would wake Simon, as he was always on close watch. In fear of more attacks, Simon was on edge, and anxious most of the time. The added emotions of being a Deviant certainly didn’t help the situation. He looked to Markus for comfort when he was nervous.

              Simon would watch Markus stand on his balcony, staring at the moon. He looked like he was contemplating the impossible, solving an unanswerable question in his head by himself. The moon had washed over his skin, adding highlights of silver and sparkles in his blue and green eyes, respectively. Freckles dancing over his face, arms folded before his chest, leaning on the railing. He looked… _beautiful,_ Simon thought.

              He quickly realized what he had just said to himself, and shook his head. He was alarmed at himself. That’s not how friends should feel. Markus was his friend, and obviously saw him that way. Simon was alone on this one, and he knew that he could _never_ count on Markus with that secret to spill. It was something that he would carry in his heart, maybe forever. And as long as Simon was by his side, he was okay with that. Or, he thought so, at least.

It wasn’t until that night, when Simon shot up from rest mode. He heard the rushed footsteps of his friend, and the clatter of a chair. It wasn’t unusual, but something about the sound that was coming from the apartment was off to Simon. He quietly opened his front door, and went to knock on Markus’. He pressed his hand against the door to knock, but it creaked open. As if Markus had unlocked it just for Simon. His “stomach” briefly tied into knots, then unwound itself. “… Markus?” Simon asked quietly.

              He found his best friend sitting in the dark, alone at the kitchen table, with his head down on top of crossed arms. Markus was heaving ever so subtly. Small noises choked out of him, muffled by his body. Simon quickly realized what was happening. _He was crying._

              Simon had only seen Markus cry once in his life. It was out of joy, from winning the revolution. Overwhelmed by emotion, he and Simon had hugged, and celebrated with the rest of Jericho. It had never happened again. And if it did, Markus was alone. But there he was, looking small and afraid. And every instinct inside of him, every 0 and 1 in Simon’s coding told him to _go to him._

              Simon took a seat next to Markus in a chair. Markus didn’t even move. He kept his head down on his arms over the table. He looked defeated. The noises came to a stop when Simon put his arm on Markus’ shoulder. His head shot up. Tears streaked his face. Simon felt an overwhelming amount of empathy for Markus. “Simon… I,” Markus started.

              “Markus, you can tell me anything. What’s happened?” Concern laced his voice. Simon was calm, his hand still on his friend’s shoulder.

              “I… I had,” Markus looked at the floor before he met Simon’s eyes again. “I had a nightmare.”

              “Why is that so upsetting to you? I know that you have nightmares sometimes, we all do… would you like to talk about it?” Simon inquired. He was curious now, and all he wanted was to see Markus be happy. That’s all he’s ever wanted.

              “It was about you, Simon.” Something unexpected happened. Markus put his hand on Simon’s, where it was still resting on his shoulder. Simon could feel heat rising in his face, a slight tint of blue appearing. Hopefully not noticeable in the dark. “I… I left you at that tower and I… you didn’t come back.” Markus began to look troubled again. “I waited and waited, I refused to accept you were dead, and then… you didn’t come back.”

              “Markus, I-I don’t know what to say,” Simon replied, softly. He really didn’t. Simon was truly at a loss for words.

              Markus’ eyes threatened to spill more tears. It made Simon’s insides feel like they were tearing apart. He couldn’t take the look in his friend’s eyes. “I’m so sorry I ever left you, Simon. I’ll never forget about what I did, and I’ll hate myself forever. How… how could you forgive me?”

 

              “Markus!” Simon said, alarm in his voice. He quieted down when Markus’ eyes widened in surprise. “You can’t think like that. There was no way I could jump. You did what you had to do…” Simon trailed off. Flashes of the Stratford tower came back to him. His systems overloaded, all the warnings and errors.

              “But… how could you come back after we abandoned you?” Markus asked. His eyes were staring into Simon’s. He couldn’t look away. Their hands had still not left Markus’ shoulder.

              “Because… because you didn’t. Markus, I came back because of you.” He hesitated. “I came back _for_ you.” “I wouldn’t have made it back without _you,_ Markus.” Simon cursed himself. Markus gave him a look. A look that said it all. That he didn’t know how to process it, total and utter shock.

              “Simon… what are you trying… to say?” Markus’s voice was low, and it was as if he had to force out the sentence.

              “I’m trying to say… I could never hate you, Markus. It’s impossible.”

              Simon stopped, looking at Markus. Meeting his mis-matched eyes, lost in them. He could stay there forever, but there was something he had to do first.

              “I can’t hate you, because,”

              _“I love you.”_

             

And with that, Simon could feel the tears stream down his face. His true feelings in the air, ready to be taken and run off with, or shot down. Markus sat, wide eyed. He lifted his free hand, and put it to Simon’s face. That was not the move that Simon was expecting from Markus.

              “Is that how you really feel, Simon?”

              Simon looked away, his face burning. “Yes. I’m so sorry, Markus. I shouldn’t have said an—” but he was cut off. Cut off by another Android, pressing his lips up against his own. Simon just melted. It was like the whole world wasn’t there. It was just them, and nothing else. Simon didn’t know how to feel. But all he knew was that it felt _so_ _right. So natural, so perfect._ He had been waiting for so long for this. Their artificial skin melted away from their hands, revealing silvery metal. Interfacing, they shared memories. _Markus living with Carl. Simon living as a house assistant. Markus arriving to Jericho, seeing Simon first. Simon welcoming Markus. Simon being spared by Markus at the tower. The fear he felt when he sat in the container, aching for his friend to return. The hope that Markus held onto, stressing over Simon’s return. Their hug when they were reunited, the winning of their revolution._

              They pulled away, staring into each other’s eyes. It was too amazing to be true. But it was. And after all that had happened, after every event large and small in Simon’s life, he felt complete. He was truly happy. And the two androids knew that together, they were at peace.

              They could conquer any fear, and problem,

              And they will never leave each other’s side again.

              They were  _together._


End file.
